


Of Solstice Sunsets and Twitterpated Tallybanths

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Fantastic Beasts, Forest Sex, Hump Madness 2014, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Summer Solstice, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows his girl Luna is unusual. So when she requests that he show up at sunset on the Solstice, he's not surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Solstice Sunsets and Twitterpated Tallybanths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hump Madness 2014, week 3. Prompt: sunset
> 
> (it should have won. It didn't.)

"Harry!" Luna threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him enthusiastically. "I'm so glad you got here in time."

Harry kissed her back, then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I cut it so close. Things were completely mad at work."

"You're here before sunset," she replied. "That's all that matters." Grabbing him by the hand, she dragged him through her tiny house into the wilds she called a back garden. He didn't protest as they meandered through the thick woods, finally stopping in a clearing where a picnic hamper and blankets were set on the ground.

"So, what's so important about sunset?" he inquired as Luna urged him to sit down beside her. 

"It's Summer Solstice," she explained. "The only time Twitterpated Tallybanths are visible is at sunset on the longest day of the year. I've been desperate to see them for years."

They'd been friends, then lovers for long enough that Harry no longer questioned Luna's steadfast belief in her improbable creatures. It was one of the many things he adored about her.

"Okay." He hoped he didn't sound too sceptical.

"Of course, we have to be completely naked to summon them," she stated matter-of-factly. "Any clothing will put off the Tallybanths entirely."

"Does that include my glasses?" he asked, attempting to hide his amusement. This was definitely a new but hardly unwelcome aspect to her endeavours in seeking out implausible beasts.

"Those ought to be all right. You need to be able to _see_ them." Luna reached down and pulled off her thin linen shift, tossing it away casually. Underneath, she was starkers. Harry couldn't help but admire her body; her large breasts, tiny waist and curvy hips were too often hidden by her odd, baggy clothes. He preferred seeing her _au naturel_. "Hurry up! The sun's about to go down."

It only took a few moments for him to shuck his own robes and underthings, leaving him naked and shivering in spite of the evening's warmth. His body was beginning to react in other ways too. Harry tried his best to ignore the dull throbbing of his burgeoning erection when she shifted closer to him, her hip pressing against his. Heat radiated off her skin as she took his hand.

The sun hit the horizon, lighting the sky up into a myriad of blazing colours. Luna raised her head, eyes wide, and her expression beatific. Kneeling on the blanket bathed in that light, her pale hair spilling around her, she looked half-wild, like a wanton woodland nymph. 

Harry drew her close and kissed her passionately. Immediately, he heard the loud fluttering of wings, and a strange, haunting cry. Luna broke away, pointing to a dark cloud of blue winged creatures rising into the twilight sky. "See! They're real!"

Harry was certain they were just ordinary birds but as Luna pulled him down on top of her insistently, their limbs entwined, he wasn't about to spoil the moment. Not when it was so important to the girl he loved.


End file.
